


my taste in music is your face

by bi_lovely



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bondage, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Mentioned Spanking, Multi, Non-binary character, Orgasm Delay, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrator, alex and thomas are fighting, because when are they not, dildo, i need jesus wow, its over 5k words of pure sin, john laurens is twenty one pilots trash, laf is non-binary, ok but i need to drink a gallon of holy water, please let me know if i forgot any tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s breath was short and shallow as Thomas screwed him into the mattress, driving into him with eyes passionately alight. John let his head fall sideways so he could watch Alex falling apart on a vibrator, handcuffed to the bed, while John himself came undone beneath Thomas and he couldn’t help but think that this was where they belonged, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my taste in music is your face

**Author's Note:**

> title from "tear in my heart" by twenty one pilots

No one in their apartment building was quite sure how their relationship worked. Not because they had a problem with polyamory — no no no, that wasn’t it at all, they were all very accepting of their rather unconventional relationship — it was just that Alex and Thomas fought  _ so damn much. _

Sometimes their neighbors would be kept awake for hours on end in the dead of night because Thomas and Alex were at it again, yelling at each other about one thing or another. Other times their neighbors would be kept awake for hours on end in the dead of night because all three of them were  _ at it again _ , if you know what I mean. 

One day, John was dancing around the kitchen with earbuds in, music on full volume, while he was putting the dishes away (nearly dropping several glasses in the process, just barely saving them). 

He noticed Alex walk into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye and he took one earbud out so he could talk to his boyfriend and still listen to his favorite band. 

“Hey, baby, how was work?” John smiled at him as he slid a stack of plates into the cupboard. 

“Ugh!”

“That’s it? Just ‘ugh’?” John raised his eyebrows, amused. 

“Thomas was being particularly insufferable today!” Alex exclaimed. “He made me look like a complete fool in our meeting today! He found every tiny in my anti-discrimination policy that he could and pointed them out to everyone! I don’t see why he won’t get on board with this plan, he’s not white or straight! He  _ needs  _ an anti-discrimination policy!”

“I don’t think it’s that he’s against the policy,” John said gently. 

“No, I know he’s not against the idea of the policy,” Alex said. “He just doesn’t like the ideas and the rules that I’ve put into the policy. He agrees with the  _ policy,  _ he just doesn’t agree with  _ me. _ ”

“At least you know he’s not giving you special treatment at work just because you’re his boyfriend,” John pointed out with a hopeful smile.

Alex rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever. He can fuck off.”

“You know you love him,” John smirked, stacking a few glasses and putting them in a cabinet. 

“Not right now, I don’t,” Alex huffed and John rolled his eyes. 

“You me right now, right?” John said. 

Alex smiled for a moment, eyes softening, “Of course. I always do.”

“When’s he going to be home?” John asked. 

“Who?”

John rolled his eyes. “ _ Thomas.  _ Who else?”

“Who cares?” Alex crossed his arms but at one look from John he sighed heavily and bitterly mumbled, “He went to get a drink with James.”

John smiled, walked over to Alex, and kissed the tip of his nose. “Love you, babe.”

Alex smiled, just a small smile, but it was there. “Love you, too.”   
  


John returned to putting away the clean dishes and he smiled when one of his favorite songs began to play. He danced around the kitchen again, careful not to drop anything, fully aware that Alex’s eyes were always on him.

He was drying his hands on his jeans, smiling at the lyrics, “ _ The songs on the radio are okay _ .” He turned to his boyfriend, “Hey, Alex.”

“Hm?” Alex smiled.

John smirked, “ _ My taste in music is your face _ ,” sang the next line.

“Oh?” Alex returned his smirk, walking toward John and placing his hands on either side of his face, pulling him into a deep, sensual kiss. 

“Mmm,” John kissed back with fervor, pulling the hair tie out of Alex’s dark hair and winding his fingers into it. He tugged Alex’s head back gently, “Not that I’m complaining, but where did that come from?”   
  
“I don’t know, you were flirting,” Alex shrugged. 

“I was singing,” John chuckled. 

“Hm?”

“I was just singing this song,” John laughed. 

Alex furrowed his brows, looking at John in complete puzzlement. “What the hell kind of song has the line, ‘My taste in music is your face’?” he was so lost and then he sighed, “It’s twenty one pilots, isn’t it?”

“Of course,” John peppered barely there kisses along Alex’s jaw. “It’s okay, we can just say that I was flirting.”   
  
“You wanna…?” Alex said slowly, lips spreading into a beautiful smile. 

“Always,” John said, taking Alex’s hands and tugging gently. Alex followed willingly, let himself be led to the bedroom, let himself be pushed down gently onto the bed that they both shared with Thomas. 

John placed one knee on the bed beside Alex, leaning in toward him and undoing his boyfriend’s tie with nimble fingers. He laid it down on the mattress before grasping Alex’s shoulders. “You’re tense, baby,” John frowned. 

“Mm,” Alex nodded. 

“Calm down,” John said gently. He slid Alex’s jacket off his shoulders, taking it and laying it down with the tie, then led Alex backwards until he was lying against the pillows. “Just calm, baby.”

Alex smiled at John as he slowly undid the buttons of Alex’s shirt, pulling it off of him and discarding it into the pile of the clothes that was quickly accumulating at the foot of the bed. John added his own shirt to the pile before getting his mouth within a few inches of Alex’s skin.

John blew a hot breath across one of Alex’s nippples, sucking the nub into his mouth and smiling at the tiny whimper that escaped Alex’s mouth. He mouthed along Alex’s chest, up his neck, finally reaching his mouth. 

Alex had his hands on the back of John’s head, pulling him in closer, swirling his tongue in John’s mouth when they heard the front door open and footsteps entered the apartment. 

John chuckled, “I think Thomas might be home, babe.”

“Who cares about him?”Alex said bitterly, moving to kiss John again but John moved away, placing a finger to Alex’s mouth. 

“Eh, eh, eh,” John shook his head slowly. “We wouldn’t want to make him feel left out, now, would we?”

“Yes we would,” Alex snapped. 

“You know we’re going to be in so much trouble when he sees us like this, without him,” John whispered hotly in Alex’s ear. 

Alex made to yank John’s hands away from his mouth but John grabbed his shoulders quickly and pinned him down just moments before Thomas opened the bedroom door. 

“Well, well, well,” he tutted at the sight of them, shirtless, John straddling Alex, “what do we have here?”

“Hey, Thomas,” John grinned. 

“Go away, asshole,” Alex hissed. 

“Aw, Alex,” Thomas pouted, dropping his briefcase on the floor and beginning to strip his clothes, jacket followed by tie followed by shirt. “I didn’t really upset you today, did I?”

“I told you to go away,” Alex snapped as Thomas began to undo his pants, shedding them along with his briefs. 

“Oh, but I’ve got to stay, Alexander,” Thomas said with a smirk. He knelt on the bed beside his boyfriends, running a hand down John’s spine. “I’ve got to teach you two a lesson, don’t I? You’ve been very bad, starting without me.”

“Told you,” John breathed.

Alex wanted to tell him to fuck off but  _ god _ , that  _ voice.  _ All Thomas had to do was look at him and his cock twitched within the confines of his pants. 

“What am I going to do with you,  _ mon petit lion? _ ” Thomas said to Alexander softly and John, who knew barely any French but just enough to keep up with the pet names that Thomas called him and Alexander, whined. “Move aside, love,” Thomas told John and John did as he was told immediately. 

Thomas climbed on top of Alex, pulling at his trousers. “Alexander, you and John have been very bad…”

“Stop trying,” Alex shook his head. 

Thomas leaned over, pressing his lips to the pulse point at Alex’s throat. Alex’s breath hitched, hands instinctively moving to grip Thomas’s shoulders but he quickly dropped them to his side. 

“Get off,” Alex snapped. 

“Oh, I plan to,” Thomas smirked and Alex rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“You think you’re so clever,” Alex narrowed his eyes. 

“ _ Thomas, _ ” John whined. 

Thomas looked to him, “What do you want, John, baby? What do you want me to do to you?”

John leaned into Thomas, “ _ Please _ , Daddy.”

_ Oh,  _ Thomas thought happily,  _ okay, so he’s in  _ that  _ mood tonight. _

“You’ve been very bad, baby boy.” Thomas smiled, looked down at Alex with a smirk, “If you you’re so angry with me that you don’t want to join us, feel free to go — but I’m going to fuck John’s brains out and we all know how much you hate for everything not to revolve around you.”

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, groaning. 

Thomas shrugged, rolling off of Alex and moving toward John. He reached out and slowly unzipped John’s pants, sliding them off of him slowly, adding them to the ever growing pile of clothes at the end of the bed. 

Alex’s eyes never left the sight of them, Thomas undressing John slowly and intimately. Despite his anger with Thomas, he felt his resolve quickly shattering as Thomas pulled John’s underwear away, exposing him completely. 

“I’m very disappointed in you, John,” Thomas said slowly, his Virginian accent that had ebbed away after years of life in New York City creeping into his voice the way it always did when he was turned on. “Why do you think undressing our dearest Alexander and pinning him to our bed was a good idea?”

“I — I just wanted to cheer him up,” John said breathlessly. “He seemed so upset, just wanted to cheer him up, daddy. I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m so sorry.”

“Well, that was admittedly very sweet of you, baby boy,” Thomas said gently. “You are, of course, forgiven,” he said John breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Alex whined, high pitched and desperate and wanting. 

“Yes, Alexander?” Thomas said, face calm, eyebrows raised slightly. 

Alex whined again. 

Thomas tutted as he wrapped a hand around John’s shaft (John gasped appreciatively, eyes falling shut, hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white). “You have to use your words, Alexander,” Thomas said and his voice was so damn calm — how did he do that, anyway? One minute he was seductive, made you feel like you could literally melt into him and it still wouldn’t be enough, and next thing you know he’s like this, speaking evenly to Alex as if he weren’t slowly stroking John’s cock in his hand.

“ _ Daddy, _ ” Alexander said and he was breathless, now, at the sight of John coming undone in Thomas’s hands and  _ oh  _ how how he wished that were him right now. 

“What do you need, baby girl?” Thomas asked — still calm, so calm.

“I — I need you,” Alex breathed. 

“Oh, now you need me after you were just telling me to leave? Because now I’ve got my hand around John’s cock, right? Because now you want that, too?” Thomas said slowly, his eyes locked with Alex’s, hand still slowly stroking John. 

Alex watched John for several seconds — watched as he writhed and moaned under Thomas’s touch — and he let out a deep, guttural moan. “Please, Daddy,  _ please _ …”

Thomas pulled his hand away from John who whimpered at the loss. “Alexander,” he said slowly, moving toward him, swinging one leg over his lap and straddling him, “you need to be very careful what you wish for.”

Alex just moaned as Thomas ran his hands over his chest before rolling off of him and getting up off the bed. 

“John, love, can you get our dear Alexander naked, please?” Thomas said, moving to the foot of the bed and sweeping the pile of clothes carelessly onto the floor before bending down and pulling a box out from beneath the bed. 

John pulled Alex’s pants and briefs off, tossing them onto the floor. “You look so good, Alex, so pretty,” he leaned in and kissed Alex’s cheek, “so perfect, Alex, so beautiful.”

“Hey, baby boy,” Thomas said softly, holding out the handcuffs. John took them from him and Thomas looked over John’s shoulder at Alex, “Are you okay, baby girl?”   
  


“Yes,” Alex said breathlessly. 

“Do you want John to handcuff you, baby?” Thomas said gently. 

Alex nodded quickly and gasped when John secured the cool metal around his wrist. He looped the short chain around one of the spindles of the headboard then secured Alex’s other wrist. 

“Are they too tight, love?” John asked. 

“No,” Alex shook his head. “No, they’re perfect.”

“Now,” Thomas nudged John to the side, placing himself in between Alex’s legs and brushed the dark tendrils that had fallen from Alex’s ponytail away from his face, “you ready to listen?”

“Mhm,” Alex nodded, wiggling his hips. 

“Okay then listen very carefully,” Thomas said, “you and John were very bad. You know that, don’t you?” His voice wasn’t at all cold or cruel, just stern. 

“Yes,” Alex nodded slowly. 

“You know I have to punish you, right?” Thomas said gently, running his thumb along Alex’s bottom lip and Alex’s cock jumped. “You’ve got to learn your lesson, my love.”

Alex had half a mind to point out that he didn’t see Thomas punishing  _ John _ , but he knew better than to be petty about such things. He knew all too well that John and Thomas’s dynamic was much different from Alex’s own with Thomas. 

Sure, they both did this thing — this calling Thomas “daddy” in bed thing — that none of them could quite remember when or how it started, but it was so different for them. 

Alex, for some reason unbeknownst to even himself, wanted to be told what to do, wanted to be punished when he did wrong, rewarded when he did well. Sometimes Alex just wanted someone to hit him, just wanted someone to _spank_ him.

It wasn’t like that for John. For John it was about feeling taken care of, protected. He wanted to be praised and reassured that he was loved and that he was enough, that he was  _ more than enough _ . John didn’t want to be punished or hit or spanked.

But no matter what never let any of this affect their day-to-day lives. Thomas never ever tried to tell them what to do or punish them in their normal lives — it wasn’t unhe moment they shed their clothes and got into bed that he took on that role for them.

“I know, Daddy,” he breathed out. 

Thomas leaned toward John, mouthing at his neck, “Can you open him up for me, baby?”

John nodded eagerly, moving into the spot between Alex’s legs once Thomas had moved. “You okay?” he said and Alex nodded quickly. “You’ll tell me if it gets to be too much, won’t you?” he asked and Alex nodded again. 

John rubbed his hands slowly over Alex’s thighs, reveling in the way his skin felt beneath his hands. 

At the foot of the bed, Thomas was opening the box that he’d pulled out from underneath it. From within the box he procured a vibrant purple dildo that looked very much like the real thing apart from the color. Alex’s breath hitched when his eyes landed on the thing. 

John smiled at Alex and circled his hole lightly, his touch feather light and barely there. 

“Can you get John’s fingers all wet, baby?” Thomas said. 

Alex opened his mouth wide in response and John slipped four fingers into his mouth. Alex wrapped his lips around John’s fingers, sucking them in earnest, swirling his tongue. He let his eyes fall shut, moaning around the digits in his mouth.

“Good job, Alexander,” Thomas cooed over John’s shoulder, “very good, baby girl. You can prep him now, John.”

John nodded, pulling his fingers from Alex’s mouth — Alex whined in protest, chasing after them with his mouth but he didn’t get very far, handcuffed to the headboard.

John pushed two fingers past Alex’s entrance, slowly working them in up to the knuckle. “So good, Alex, you feel so good around my fingers. Can you take another one, love? Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, yes, oh yes,” Alex said desperately and when John slipped a third finger in beside the other two Alex pushed back, desperate to get them as far inside of him as he could. 

Thomas whispered something that Alex couldn’t hear in John’s ear and John smiled, nodded, and began pumping his fingers. 

Alex gasped and moved to grab John’s shoulders, momentarily forgetting about the handcuffs. He whined, desperate to feel John’s warm skin beneath his fingertips.

John smirked, crooking his fingers as he thrust them a little faster into Alex, fingertips brushing his prostate and making him jump. 

“ _ Shit,  _ John!” Alex hissed. “Shit shit  _ shit! _ ” 

“Good boy,” Thomas said softly in John’s ear. “Lay down next to Alexander, okay? Lay down and prepare your pretty ass and I’m going to take care of you in just a few minutes. You’ve been so good, just wait a few more minutes, baby.”   
  


John nodded slowly, leaning backwards into Thomas as he slowly moved his fingers from within Alex, then he moved to the side and flopped down beside. He watched Thomas and Alex, breathless at the sight of them — Thomas with that ridiculously purple dildo in hand, Alex bound to the headboard and his cock so hard it looked painful. 

John got the lube from the bedside table, slicked up his fingers and spread his legs and groaned when he slipped his own fingers into his ass.

“Safeword?” Thomas said to Alex, the purple toy at the ready in his hand. 

“Rochambeau,” Alex said breathlessly. 

“And if you can’t speak?” 

“Four knocks on the headboard,” Alex said, wiggling his hips. “Please, Daddy, I need it…”

“Be  _ patient _ , love,” Thomas said slowly. “This is still supposed to be your punishment, remember?”

When Thomas pressed the tip of the toy to Alex’s lips, John was sure that he was done for. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut because all the wind had been knocked out of him. That look in Thomas’s eyes as he pushed the thing forward, the sight of Alex’s pink lips stretching around the silicone penis —  _ god, it was too much to handle  _ — nearly made John come on the spot as he found his fingers found his prostate at the same time.

Alex sucked on fake dick in his mouth with as much effort and finesse as if it were Thomas or John, taking it deep and swirling his tongue sloppily around it. 

“Good,” Thomas said slowly, drawing the word out, “so good for me and John, baby girl, so good.” He pulled the dildo out for between his lips and moved down, pressing between his cheeks. “Do you want it, baby? Can you take it?”

“Yes,  _ yes, _ ” Alex nodded, pulling at his restraints, helplessly trying to get his hands in Thomas’s hair. “ _ Please _ , Daddy!”

Thomas smiled and pressed the dildo in, slowly enough that Alex could adjust a bit but quickly enough that it burned a little. He pushed it further, watching the bright purple disappear into Alex’s perfect ass, he couldn’t help but let out a guttural groan. 

When the silicone dick was as far in as it would go, pressed up against Alex’s prostate, Alex whined, high pitched and desperate. “Oh god, oh god,  _ Daddy,  _ oh my god!” 

John moaned and reached out wrap his hand around Alex’s dick but Thomas smacked his hand away. “Don’t, baby boy,” Thomas tutted. “If he’s going to come, he’s going to do it untouched.”

Alex groaned while John moaned, tipping his head back into the pillow. 

“Are you ready, baby girl?” Thomas leaned over Alex and kissed his forehead tenderly. 

“R-ready for what?” Alex moaned out, trying to concentrate on Thomas and what he was saying but  _ god  _ the silicone was pressed so firmly against his prostate and he just wanted to cry because he  _ needed some goddamn friction.  _

Thomas just smirked and reached down between Alex’s likes, fiddling with something at the base of the dildo and —

_ Oh.  _ It wasn’t a dildo, Alex now realized as the thing began to vibrate lightly inside of him. 

“Oh,  _ shit _ ,” John breathed out, quickly coming to the same conclusion about the toy judging by the look on Alex’s face. “Damn, Alex,  _ baby _ , your face —” 

“Is this okay?” Thomas asked gently. 

“Mhm,” Alex nodded. 

“Can I turn it up?” 

“ _ Yes. _ ” 

“Can I turn it up all the way, baby?” 

“ _ Yes yes yes yes,  _ oh,  _ please! _ ” 

“So good for me, baby girl,” Thomas smiled, sitting back against his heels, he fiddled with switches at the base of the vibrator and it sped up, the intensity of the vibrations growing to the maximum. 

Alex all but screamed, jerking his arms, trying to move his hands to grip the sheets but he was met with the handcuffs digging sharply into his skin one more. He squirmed uncontrollably, back arching off of the mattress, toes curling. 

“Are you okay, baby girl? Is it too much?” Thomas asked calmly, gently. 

Alex just moaned wantonly in response, unable to form a coherent sentence. He tried to string together his thoughts inside his head but they were so jumbled up, illegible.

The pleasure was overwhelming, from the intense vibrations inside him, making him feel like he was going to burst, right down to the steadying hand that Thomas had on his hip. His eyes had fallen shut in complete bliss but he could  _ feel  _ Thomas’s gaze baring into his very soul.

“Alexander, love, if you can’t answer me I’m going to turn it down, okay?” 

“ _ NO! _ ” Alex managed to speak then, because in this state he was unsure of a great many things but he certainly didn’t want that. He didn’t want this to end. 

“You’re okay, then?” Thomas asked. 

Alex took several seconds to answer, but then he nodded once, “Y-yes — oh,  _ god,  _ I can’t — it’s so good — it’s so —”

Thomas smiled, running his hand down Alex’s thigh. “I know, baby. I’m going to fuck John, okay?”

John moaned, high pitched, eyes wide; fingers still buried deep inside his ass, pumping them slowly and evenly.

“Baby girl?”

Alex moaned in response again. 

“Don’t come until I say so, you understand me?”

“ _ Daddy, please  _ —”

“Not until I say so, Alexander,” Thomas said firmly. “Do you understand?”

Alex hesitated, trying to calm down but he couldn’t seem to stop writhing in pleasure. 

“Alexander?”

“Yes!” 

“You promise?”

“I promise — oh, I  _ promise,  _ Daddy, just  _ please let me come  _ —” 

“If you’re good,” Thomas said. “If you behave,” and without another word he moved from between Alex’s legs, leaving him restrained and squirming uncontrollably, and moved in between John’s legs. “You’ve been so well behaved, baby boy.”

“Thank you,” John breathed. 

“Are you ready?” Thomas tilted his head. “Are your fingers enough? Do you want mine first?”

“No, I’m fine,” John shook his head quickly. “I’m ready. Please fuck me, Daddy,  _ please. _ ” 

“How do you want it baby? You want it slow today?” Thomas leaned in and pressed his forehead to John’s. 

“Mm-mm,” John said, “not today. I want it fast.”

“Yeah, baby?” Thomas said, grabbing the lube from where John had left it lying beside him and coating his cock. “Okay, okay, anything you want, baby boy, tell me if it’s too much, okay?” 

“Mhm,” John nodded. 

Thomas lined himself up with John’s entrance and thrust in sharply, snapping his hips out and in immediately, setting a punishing pace that left John pulling at the sheets and made Alex moan even louder beside them. 

John’s breath was short and shallow as Thomas screwed him into the mattress, driving into him with eyes passionately alight. John let his head fall sideways so he could watch Alex falling apart on a vibrator, handcuffed to the bed, while John himself came undone beneath Thomas and he couldn’t help but think that this was where they belonged, always. 

“Look at me, baby boy,” Thomas breathed, his own breath as shallow as John’s, that Virginian accent stronger than ever in his voice, “I want to see your pretty eyes, the way they light up and roll up into that pretty little head when you come undone on my dick.”

“Yes, Daddy, yes, oh yes,” John moaned, looking up into Thomas’s face and  _ oh,  _ Thomas was looking down on him like he was an angel. 

“You’re so perfect, baby,” Thomas said softly through heavy breathing, “so perfect. Love you so much, you and Alexander. You’re my boys and I love you both so much — so much — so perfect, John, baby boy, you’re so perfect —”

John came on Thomas’s praise, hands flying to his hair and grabbing hold while he screamed through his orgasm. “ _ Yes yes yes yes! _ ” he cried, tugging on Thomas’s hair, sending Thomas tumbling over the edge right after him. 

“Oh my god,” Thomas breathed against John’s skin, pressing chaste kisses to his neck when they’d both come down from their unbelievable high. “So good, John, so good.”

John smiled up at him. “I think we need to take care of Alex now.”

Thomas glanced over at Alexander; he was pulling desperately at his restraints, squirming around and kicking his legs out. Hands balled into fists, toes curled as far as they would curl. Sweat dripped from his brow, tears pooled in his eyes, his hair was disheveled and falling from its once perfect ponytail, neither Thomas or John had ever seen Alex in such distress, nor had they seen him so blissed out in pleasure.

Thomas pulled out of John carefully and then they both moved to Alex, Thomas between his legs and John at his side. 

“You’re doing so well, baby girl,” Thomas praised, gently squeezing Alex’s thigh. “Do you need to stop?”

Alex moaned, shook his head, then let out a sharp sob and a litany of “please please  _ please,  _ Daddy,  _ please  _ let me come” escaped his lips. 

“You’re doing so well, just a little while longer,” Thomas said. “You’re sure you don’t need to stop?”

Alex sobbed, but nodded, “Don’t — make — it — stop —  _ please! _ ” 

Thomas smiled down at him, at his perfect baby girl, wrapping one hand around the base of the purple vibrator buried deep in between his baby’s ass cheeks. He drew it out slowly and Alex squeaked in confusion, but then he screamed in pleasure as Thomas rammed it back in. He pulled it back again, then thrust it back in. He slammed it against the bundle of nerves deep inside of him that made his stomach lurch in the best of ways.

“ _ Please please please, _ ” Alex sobbed, “please, let me come.”

“Just a little while longer,  _ mon petit lion _ ,” Thomas said and his voice was soft, gentle, even though his thrusts with the silicone penis were neither. 

“Daddy,” John breathed, “Daddy, please, can I suck him?”

“I told you, baby,” and there he goes again, looking calm, looking as if he weren’t thrusting a sex toy into his boyfriend’s ass while said boyfriend sobbed and pulling against the handcuffs that restrained him to the headboard, “he’s going to come untouched,” he finished and Alex let out another especially sharp sob. 

“I know, but…” John looked at Thomas, bottom lip stuck out in a pout. “Please.”

Thomas sighed, his calm but serious expression melting into a warm smile. “Go on, then.”

John grinned and he leaned down, whispered in Alex’s ear, “Gonna take care of you, love,” and bent over Alex’s lap, sucking Alex’s swollen red cock into his mouth, wasting no time on beginning to bob his head up and down along Alex’s shaft. 

“ _ John John JOHN! _ ” Alex babbled, tears streaming from his eyes. “Oh god,  _ John! Daddy  _ — please! Please, oh, please please please please — !”

“Come for us, baby girl,” Thomas said smoothly, like velvet, and Alex let go, let himself topple over the cliff’s edge. 

He came down John’s throat and let out one last sob as Thomas slipped the vibrator out, tossing it aside, and John swallowed around him. His vision went white for several moments and when he came back to himself John was unlocking the the handcuffs and Thomas was peppering kisses across his chest, both of them whispering words of praise to him, easing him down from his high. 

Alex moved closer to John once he was unrestrained, away from Thomas. 

“What’s wrong, Alex?” Thomas pouted. 

“I’m still angry at you,” Alex grumbled and buried his face in John’s chest. 

Thomas opened his mouth to say something but John shook his head slowly, holding Alex to him. “Not right now. Try later,” John mouthed. 

Thomas sighed, but nodded, rolling away from them and getting out of bed. He looked back again and John smiled at him reassuringly. “It’s all going to be fine,” John mouthed and Thomas smiled back, nodding. 

***

Thomas opened the door to the little balcony of their apartment with one hand, holding a bowl and spoon in the other. “Alex?” 

Alex looked up from the book he’d been reading in the light of the setting sun. “Yes?” he snapped coldly.

“Can we talk?” Thomas asked hopefully. 

Alex marked his page, set the book down with a huff and said, “I suppose.”

Thomas smiled gratefully, sitting down in the chair beside him and holding out the bowl. “I made you food. Peace offering.”

Alex took the bowl and the spoon and looked down with a sigh — of  _ course  _ it was freaking macaroni and cheese because Thomas had some sort of weird obsession with the stuff. 

All the same, Alex scooped up a spoonful and ate it. 

“Why are you so angry with me, Alex?” Thomas sighed. 

“You were a dick at work today,” Alex snapped back, taking another bite of macaroni. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come off as so mean,” Thomas frowned. “I just want to be honest with you, not just agree with you just because you’re my boyfriend.”

“That’s great but you don’t have to be an asshole,” Alex snapped. “You don’t have to agree with my policies —”

“I like the policy, Alex.”

“ — and you don’t have to agree with the rules or the terms and conditions of my policies —”

“I just don’t like how you’re planning to implement this policy, that’s all.”

“ —  _ and you don’t have to agree with the way I want to implement policies, _ ” Alex said, exasperated, “and no, you should never agree with me at work just because we’re dating. What you  _ do  _ have to do is treat me with respect, treat me like a human being, and maybe act like you love me at work just a little bit if that’s what’s going to keep you from humiliating me in front of the  _ CEO and Assistant CEO, thank you very much! _ ”

Thomas frowned. “I’m so sorry, Alex. I never meant to hurt you.”

Alex didn’t say anything. 

“I promise I’ll try harder to be nice at work from now on,” Thomas said. 

Still, he go no answer from Alex.

“The mac ‘n cheese is good though, right?” Thomas asked with a huge, shit eating grin spread across his face. 

Alex looked up at him and couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, I’ll give you this. As far as apologies go, this has been one of your best because you usually wind up making it all about you somehow.”

“Oh, like you’re any better,” Thomas rolled his eyes. 

Alex took another bite and smiled, “And yes, the macaroni and cheese is very good.”

Thomas grinned, clapped his hands together. “Yes!” he said in a triumphant sort of way.

“Aw, have my boys made up?” John leaned against the door jam, hands in the pockets of his jeans, smiling happily. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Alex shrugged and Thomas scoffed, slapping him playfully, but Alex was laughing all the while. 

John beamed and he stepped onto the balcony and knelt down between the two of them. He wrapped one arm around each of them and pulled them toward him so that they each had their forehead leaning against his. “I don’t what I’d do without you boys, you know that?”

“We know,” Thomas smiled. “Love you, Jack.”

“Love you so much,” Alex matched Thomas’s smile, “both of you.”

So maybe they were a tad unconventional in more ways than one, but honestly, they really preferred it that way… 

Lafayette, who lived in the apartment next to the boys, poked their head out onto the balcony (they often came into the boys’ apartment without knocking). “Aw, look at you three,” they cooed. 

“Hey, Laf,” John smiled. “What’s up? What can we do for you?”

“Oh, I was just swinging by to ask you if you could be just a  _ little bit  _ quieter when you are having sex?” they said. “That would be good. Please.”

Thomas laughed, “Sure, we’ll try. Sorry about today.”

“Do not worry,” Lafayette shook their head. “I will go now. Enjoy the rest of your evening, so sorry to disturb you — oh! Actually. I do have a question for John and Alexander.”

“Uh, okay,” Alex said. “Shoot.”

Lafayette looked at the two of them, puzzled, and as casually as if he were asking about the weather forecast they said, “Why were you calling Thomas your father today?”

Alex and John both turned beet red and Thomas began to laugh uncontrollably and Lafayette just stood there looking very confused. 

**Yeah. A tad unconventional. **

**Author's Note:**

> it feels really weird to be like introducing myself to the hamilton fandom because i've been writing hams fanfic for a couple months now, it's just that I haven't posted any until now. 
> 
> please let me know what you think! kudos are of course appreciated but I live for comments. let me know how I did, I've never really written smut before. 
> 
> I'm really looking forward to this series, ive got big plans. I hope y'all stick around for the ride :) 
> 
> All the love xx


End file.
